Young Kidnapper Part 6 finale
by Alvin2050
Summary: A 12 year old boy goes along with a plan to kidnap the daughter of wealthy parents until he reaiises the danger he and the girl are now in


Young Kidnapper Part 6 (Finale)

Malloy heard the voice behind him and just could not believe it. A cop? Impossible! How could they possibly have known he was out here in the woods? He called out for Joe Williams but the man standing a few yards to his rear said as if in reply, "Don't bother sending for your stooge, Malloy! My partner already has the cuffs on him. I know who you are, we saw your car on the road and we heard a gunshot so we knew something was going on in these woods. From the looks of it these kids have enough on you to put you away for a pretty long time. I doubt your lawyer will get you out of this one. Now just drop your gun and give yourself up."

Malloy was not about to give up just like that. He figured the police officer to be quite young and a little inexperienced while he'd had a lot of practice with a gun even if he hadn't killed that many people. Let's see how good he is, he thought and then he swung around very quickly and got off a shot that caught the policeman in the shoulder and sent him to the ground before he could fire his own revolver.

Danny saw Malloy getting ready to finish off the young rookie with a second bullet and he knew he had to do something or they would all wind up dead. He saw a large rock nearby on the grass. This he picked up and threw it for all he was worth right at his 'guardian'. It struck Malloy hard in the back and completely knocked him off balance. The fallen officer was now able to aim his own gun directly at the older man's chest. He pulled the trigger and a bullet pierced Malloy's heart. He knew in that moment that his charmed life had come to an end. It all flashed before him as he crumpled in a heap to the ground and then lay still.

Danny and Jenny came over to the young cop and knelt beside him to see how he was. He had a bullet wound in his right shoulder. The boy asked him, "You okay?"

The officer replied, "I will be thanks to you. Don't worry, kids, my partner should be here shortly and he'll send for a paramedic for me." He regarded them both and said, "Sorry you had to see this, you guys."

To this Danny responded, "I'm not sorry he's dead, he deserved it!"

Jennifer then informed the wounded man, "He kidnapped me, held me at his house for days. My friend here got me out, he's very brave. He saved me."

The officer smiled. "He saved me too. I think we both owe him a lot. Wait until my partner takes you both to the station, sweetheart. You can explain it all there and then you can go home again. Lucky we were patrolling this area and saw that car because we didn't know anything about a kidnapping."

So Danny Thomas and Jennifer Hudson were later taken to the local police HQ in a squad car. Jenny's parents John and Sarah arrived there later when they were notified that their daughter was now safe. The story the girl gave the police was that Malloy had broken into their property and abducted her. She was held in the cellar of his home for three or four days, she wasn't sure. Danny had lived there because Malloy had adopted him but he knew nothing about it until he happened to overhear Malloy and his hired thug Joe Williams saying they would kill her once the money was paid. During their conversation he found out where she was being held captive. He knew where the keys were kept so he waited for his chance and then went down into the cellar and carried her out to the car because she was still in a drugged state. He knew how to drive the Honda so he drove as far he could away from Malloy's place and then they had gone into the woods to escape him. She learned all this from Danny when she had woken in the car.

At this point the police chief stopped her and turned his attention to Danny. "You do realise you were driving underage don't you, son!" The boy could only nod. The chief then said, "I think in the circumstances we can overlook it but don't ever do it again, okay!" The lad promised that wouldn't. He really wouldn't have given a shit if they HAD come down hard on him for it. Thanks to Jenny he was in the clear and there would be no kidnapping charge against him.

Joe Williams of course as aware of Danny's involvement in the crime but he elected to keep this knowledge to himself. Maybe it was time to do something for someone else for once in his rotten life, he decided. Give the kid a break, he probably deserved it a lot more then him. He had done enough of Malloy's dirty work. His boss was dead now and he didn't owe him a goddamned thing. It was too late for him but not for this boy. He had seen a lot of kids go the wrong way so this one should at least have a chance to go the right way.

The police were generally satisfied with the girl's version of events and so she was allowed to return home with her parents without any further questioning. In the boy's case however, since he no longer had a legal guardian, the only place he could go was that orphanage he had hoped he would never see again. Both Jenny's mother and father expressed their gratitude to Danny for rescuing their only child. If they only knew, he was thinking. Then it was time for the two children from completely different backgrounds to be left alone for a moment to say their goodbyes.

All the boy could say to the girl was, "Thanks, Jenny, thanks a lot!"

All she could say in reply was, "I should be thanking you." She planted a kiss on his cheek and then told him, "See you around!" She then joined her parents and left the building with them. Danny rather doubted he would see her again since the children's home he was going to was about thirty miles away and well out of the district. Still, it could have been a lot worse, he concluded.

So Danny Thomas was taken back to the place he had spent nine years of his life and now he would probably spend a few more years there. Nobody there had really missed him, he had never really made any real friends at the home. He'd only known that girl for a short time but she was now the only person he really cared about. During meals or watching his small portable TV or lying in bed he thought about her, he dreamed about her. He just hoped and prayed that someday, somehow they could be together again.

One day, after he had spent several weeks back at the orphanage, he was sitting in the recreation room with some other children when one of the attendants came and told him, "You have visitors, Daniel!" The man led him out of the room and down to the main lobby at the front of the building. There was a man and a woman sitting at a large table near the reception desk. Danny recognised them as John and Sarah Hudson, Jenny's parents. What were they doing here?

When John saw the boy he said in greeting, "Hello, son! Come and sit down. We need to talk." He gestured at the empty chair at the other side of the table and Danny lowered himself down on it. He was the first to speak. "Is Jenny here?" he wanted to know.

It was Sarah who answered. "No, Danny, it's important we talk to you alone first. We've already had a long talk with our daughter and we know now that she wasn't entirely honest with those policemen about her kidnapping, don't you agree!" The boy could not answer this. "She lied to them but she never lies to us. We know everything that really happened and we understand why she covered up the truth."

So these good people know what a low life I am now, the boy was thinking. He regarded both of them and said, "So you know it was really me who kidnapped her in the first place?" Each of them nodded in the affirmative. He could only shake his head and tell them, "So why are you here, why do you even want to talk to me. You must be really mad at me now. I've got no excuses, I did a very bad thing and I'm really ashamed." He was close to tears now.

Now it was John who spoke. "We're not mad, son! I admit we were at first but Jenny's forgiven you so I think we can too. We know you lost your parents at a very young age and your life hasn't exactly been blessed. I can understand how a man like Malloy could influence you and force you to do wrong things but you did the right thing in the end and that's what counts with me. If our daughter's willing to give you another chance then so are we."

Sarah took the boy's hand into her own and held it. She told him in a soothing voice, "You are a good person, Danny, and don't ever think otherwise. What you have lacked all your life is love and guidance. You know what, Jennifer has really missed you. She talks about you all the time."

"I really miss her too but we live pretty far apart now," Danny replied.

John then informed him, "That's why we'd like you to come and live with us. Jenny often gets lonely all on her own. I think she'd like a brother to play with and keep her company. What do you say!"

Danny was just dumbfounded. He looked at each of them with disbelief and then asked, "Do you guys mean you want to adopt me?" Jenny's father gave him a smile and the boy knew he had his answer. He got up from his chair and came over to each of them and hugged them both. "Thanks, thanks a lot!" He was just weeping for joy now.

Two weeks later Jennifer Hudson was practising for the upcoming junior tennis trials in her favourite court in the middle of the large garden at the back of the Hudson house. She did not yet know that Danny would be moving in today, her parents had not mentioned it. They wanted it to be a surprise and it certainly was. When she saw him walking along the path in her direction she thought she was seeing things.

"Oh my God!" She dropped her racket and just ran towards him. When he saw her he did the same. As they ran up to each other he put his arms around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around and around until she got a little dizzy and then he put her down again. The two kids held each other, just glad to be reunited again. It was Jenny who started the conversation. "I had no idea you were coming, I wish they'd told me. I see you didn't climb over the wall this time."

Danny just grinned at her. "Why would I? I live here now so I guess we'll have to put up with each other." He realised then what a stunner his new sister was. Blond hair, short one piece red dress and great legs. She would turn any boy's head. He commented, "You look very nice today, Jen!"

"You look pretty ok yourself." She went to pick up her tennis racket and asked him, "Like a game or two before lunch? You don't mind getting beaten by a girl, do you!"

Her new brother just laughed as he said, "I'm pretty sure you'll beat the crap out of me but I'd really like to play with you. I might learn a few things."

So the future was no longer uncertain for Danny Thomas. He had a nice new home, foster parents who he didn't doubt would show him the same love they had shown their daughter over the years and most importantly he had a sister although to him she was already much more then that. When they were older and of course closer then perhaps…well, who knew!

THE END


End file.
